Noah Winters
Noah Winters is the protagonist of Hidden On Earth, and the last surviving Light Sensitive. Together with Trista, Jay, Elisa Bennett, and the rest of the Light Alliance, he attempts to save the world from the Dark Alliance. Appearance Having lived on the streets for ten years, Noah has a very slight frame. His hair gradients from black to red, matching his haunting red eyes. Noah wears a cloth over his nose to hide the cross scar running across his face left over from the exorcism performed after his sister, Annette's death. He often has a guitar slung over his back and dresses in loose clothing such as hoodies. Personality Noah is an incredibly polite and nice young man. He thinks first of others, going so far as to allow himself to starve if it means not inconveniencing those close to him. Noah has a slight obsession with snowglobes and will often spend all of the little money he has on them. Relationships 'Elisa Bennett (Ellie)' Elisa Bennett is Noah's oldest and dearest friend. Because of her many operations and his status as a street urchin, the two rarely have much time to spend together. When they do, however, Noah and Ellie nearly always fight over his eating habits, Ellie out of concern for his form, and Noah out of concideration of her money and food supply. As the series progresses, the two begin to realize that they share other feelings for each other, and once the War ends, the two get married. 'Trista' Trista and Noah are relatively good friends, with Trista often resorting to his company when Jay isn't around. Noah lives with the two angels during the War, and therefor becomes rather decent friends with them. 'Jay' Jay first finds Noah while playing piano and instantly takes him to Trista. Because of this and the fact that the two are the only boys on the Light Alliance for quite a while, Noah and Jay bond rather well. Powers Throughout the series, Noah achieves stronger powers. His Unique Power is the ability of Premonition in battle. Noah's Given Powers as a Sensitive, however, are effected by his emotions. Noah can control the will of every species of Angel (including those that are part of the Dark Alliance). He can also utilize the Given and Unique Powers of the Angels he has come in contact with. Unlike Nahali's Unique Power, Sensitives do not "take" the ability from those around them. They merely may also use them, allowing simultaneous use. In Noah's case that includes: Given *Earth abilities (earth quakes, landslides, etc.)* *Light abilities (electricity, etc.) *Water abilities (tidal waves, cellular water, etc.) *Air abilities (atmospheric pressure, air currents, etc.)* *Shapeshifting abilities (taking on animal forms) *"Angelic" abilities (beams of light, purifying, etc.) Unique *Premonition *360 degree visibility* *The ability to cut anything* *Regeneration* *The ability to take another's pain/injuries* *Teleportation *Possession *The ability to see/use one's sins against them *The ability to track * = due to Greene Oktober and Caine Robinson's status as Fallen, Noah may only draw as much of their power as they can. ﻿